When you risk a life
by given a chance to shine
Summary: What happens when Starfire loses something she deosn't understand?


"Titans go!" Robin cried as the five of them split up. "Robin behind you!" He heard Starfire cry out. He turned dodging the attack. "Send Slade a message! He has to get through me first!"

Slade sat leant forward in his chair his arms up to support his head. "I intend to Robin."

Robin sighed as Cyborg rapped up his bleeding arm. "How are the others?" "Fine. Only scraps and bruises." Robin nodded his head. "Good." "Robin your not going to do anything stupid are you?" "Stupid no"

"Stupid. Would I do something stupid?." Robin muttered to himself as he revved up his motorbike. "No." As he disappeared into the night Starfire watched from the roof. After a moments thought she followed him.

Robin skidded to a halt at the pier. The rides were still. The lights off. He relied on the lights from his bike to see. "Robin?" Robin whirled his staff already in his hand. "Star? What . . . what are you doing here." "I followed you. What are you doing?" "I'm waiting for someone." "Who Robin?" "Robin if I knew you were bringing company I would have brought more." "Slade? Robin why would you come to meet Slade? Please Robin I don't understand." "I'm sorry Star I . . .." "Why did you want to meet me here? We are all dying to know." He motioned for the robots behind him to step forward and he sank into their ranks. "Star get out of here." "Why Robin would you lie to us like that?" "I didn't lie!" "Why would you not tell us Robin? We are your friends." "Star . . ." Starfire lifted her fist and fired a starbolt at him. Robin dodged nimbly and it struck the robot behind him. She lifted into the air as Robin turned and dove into the attack. He could hear starbolts being fired into the ranks but he ignored those. He struck out the metal staff leaving dents where ever it hit. He turned when he heard Star scream "Starfire!" With the robots firing at her she had been made to float over the water to dodge them. So when several hit her at the same time she fell unconscious into the water. Robin fought his way through to the edge of the pier. Dropping his staff he dived into the water. Ahead of him he could just see Star sinking her eyes closed. He reached out and missed. He grabbed another breath of air before diving back down. He rapped around her stomach and slowly made himself carry the extra weight. His head hit the surface and he pushed star's head above the water. "Don't give up on me Star." He whispered as he pulled her onto shore. He sighed with relieve as she began coughing and spitting out seaweed. "Star your ok." "It was so cold!" he heard her whisper as she rubbed her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Star. This is my fault." "Robin. I don't feel well." He pushed her hair back as she heaved.

After Star had been cared for the other titans stared down at Robin. "What happened? Why is Star wet and sick and why does she keep muttering Slade?" Cyborg demanded. Raven stepped forward her hood pulled back from her face. "You meet Slade. She wasn't meant to be there was she?" Robin stared at her confusion running through his mind. How did she know. Did she read . . .? "No I did not read your mind Robin. I didn't need to. I can see it in your eyes. Robin why wouldn't you take us? Why keep it a secret?" "You meet Slade! You could have gotten Star killed. By the amount of seawater she was coughing up you nearly did." "Don't lie again. We've heard to much of that already." "I . . ..Just picked up on a chance. This could have been the time I could have gotten rid of him." Beastboy stepped forward at this. "And sacrafice yourself like Terra? After all she did she still wasn't able to get rid of him. She just destroyed the robot. Robin we can't beat him. Not like this we need to avoid him as best as we can. We agreed on this Robin and still you go and meet him face to face." Robin looked down to hide the guilt that covered his face. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Especially Starfire. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." "But you did Robin and it nearly cost Starfire her life." Robin looked up sadness in his eyes. "And for that I will never forgive myself." Slowly he stood and walked away

Robin entered the infirmary where he had caused star to stay. He looked down at her sleeping form. "I'm so sorry Star. I nearly got you killed. That can never happen again." Slowly he laid his cape and communicator on the chair beside the bed before leaving the room.

Starfire woke up slowly her vision slightly swinging. Her head hurt and she gently rubbed it. She sat up and looked around the room. Standing she slowly made her way over to the door. Cyborg opened the door just as she reached it. "Oh your up. How are you feeling?" "My head hurts." She muttered. "Probably a little reminder of how much salt water you took in." "Excuse me where is Robin?" "We think he may be in his ro. . . ." Starfire turned to look at what Cyborg was staring at and felt her eyes fill with tears. "Cyborg." "I know Star." "We must find him. Why would he leave?" "I can think of several reasons."

Star your up! And not looking happy." "Robin is gone." She felt herself whisper before turning and running out of the room. "What did she say?"

Raven found her on the roof. She handed Star a hanky and looked down at her as she whiped her face. "Why would he leave Raven?" Raven looked away struggling to keep her tears under control. "He felt guilty for nearly getting you killed." "But I am not harmed!" "But the fact that you nearly were got to him and he blames himself." "Will you help me find him?" "Yes. We all will."

"Where would Robin go if he was feeling like this?" "Who knows." "Only star really knew him that well and she still doesn't where he would go." "I do not know." Star said sadly. "We know Star. We know."

Raven jumped when the radar went of in the silent tower. Starfire entered the room at a run a hopeful look on her face. "Is it Robin?" Raven shook her head disappointment on her face. "No someone's trying to rob a bank downtown." Star nodded her head sadness in her eyes "I will get the others."

The robbers where ordinary. The team was able to catch them easily. Raven caught Starfire with one pinned against the wall demanding to know where Robin was. She was calmed down and Raven took her home with the promise that Cyborg and Beastboy could handle things at the bank.

Raven sent Starfire downstairs to rest when they arrived back at Titan tower. Making sure she would not come up anytime soon she made herself comfortable sitting on the roof. She began meditating but as soon as she was calm she accessed the power that was so deeply affected by her emotions. Taking a deep breath she let her power loose. She searched through the minds of anyone she was able to find. Only enough to see if they had seen Robin. Her progress was suddenly halted when she came to a mind that she could not access. Something was blocking her. She searched for a opening but she saw was the same old walls. But she glanced a window. It seemed that the memories had been shoved away. Memories that seemed familiar to her too. Robin? She dared to think. Suddenly she felt something snap and she was shoved from Robins mind with such force that she was pushed over the edge of the roof. She grabbed the edge of the roof trying to hold her self as she tried to summon enough power to get her back onto the roof. She felt her fingers slip and someone grabbed her hand. She looked up as she was pulled up. "Beastboy?" "Night shining armor." "Don't take it that far."

" I know where Robin is."

"Raven where are we going?" "To visit an old friend." "Which old friend Raven." "Who does Robin depend on more then anyone besides us." "An old friend and someone he depends on." "A cat?" "No Bruce." "Batman?" "Who is this batbruce?" "Batman Star." "He is an old friend and work partner of Robins." "Is that where Robin is?" "We hope so."

Raven knocked on the heavy oaken door and it was answered immediately. "Please is Robin here?" "I think you should come inside." Obediently they followed.

"Please where is Robin?" Starfire asked when they had been introduced to the man known as bruce. "You just missed him." "What . . . how?" "All he said was he needed to be somewhere. He was gone in less then a day." Beastboy hugged Starfire's shaking shoulders as she began to sob. "Why does he run from us?" "We'll find him Star he can't get away that easily."

They were brought to a halt at the door. "Wait! He left a letter for one of you. Starfire." "That is me." She answered taking the letter from his outstretched hand. "What does it say Star?" "He writes

Dear Star

I'm really sorry to you and the others. I didn't want to leave but the risk of harming you was to great. I apologise to Raven for harming her when she tried to find me.

Let me think of what I have done and try not to miss me.

Robin.

No" Starfire cried before shredding the letter in her hands and taking off. "Star wait!" "No leave her. She needs to be alone."

Starfire landed on a the pier. Falling to her knee's as she landed. Tears streamed down her cheeks in rivers and she did nothing to steam their flow. She slammed her fist down and cried out as it landed on some thing sharp. She looked at the blood sliding down her arm and dripping onto the ground numb to the pain. "Why would you leave me Robin? I don't know what to do without you." "How sweet. Young love." Starfire whirled getting to her feet at the same instant. "Slade. You started this and now Robin is gone." "Yes I did start it. And look at the result. Finally Robin is gone and soon the titans will be no more." She watched as Slade gestured. Turning she saw the metal fists crash onto her head and knock her out cold.

"Where's star shouldn't she be back now?" "Pain is a horrible thing beast boy especially when it comes from the heart."

Starfire awoke in a bright room. She blinked trying to adjust to the sudden light."Ahh you are awake." The latest events rushed through her head and she lunged at Slade. To see him laugh when she crashed into a clear glass screen "Can't say I have visitors without being prepared." Slade laughed as Star tried to get as far away from him as possible.

"Now I know she's been gone far too long." "You think something's happened to her?" "I don't think I know. But what has she done?"

Robin looked out the window of the train as it left the station. He had watched his friends leave Bruce's place. He had watched Starfire ripe the letter he had written and take off tears streaming down her cheeks. He had felt his heart crack.

Starfire had finally fallen asleep realizing she could not avoid the gaze of Slade. So she had chosen to ignore him. She copied what Robin and Cyborg did when they fought. Her dreams were violent and constantly she woke because of it. And each time she woke she turned expecting Robin to be there to comfort but each time she turned all she saw was the glass wall and Slade sitting behind it.

Raven woke from her sleep eyes wide. Again and again she had seen Starfire. She couldn't see where she was or speak to her. But she could feel regret, sadness and hope. Raven stood and walked over to the mirror that hung on her wall. Her reflection changed and for a moment Star stared at her but then it suddenly changed and she scrambled back as Slade's face loomed down at her. Turning her face from the mirror she ran out of the room. "Beastboy, Cyborg! Starfire!" she gasped trying to catch her breath. "Hey Rae slow down." "Slade has her." "What?" "Slade has Starfire!"

Robin had begun to doze. The rocking train only keeping him awake slightly when something began to force their way into his head. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. "Get out of my head." He thought. "NO" "Raven" he thought. "You leaving has caused enough trouble as it is Robin. Everyones upset and out of their minds especially star." "I had to . . ." "You didn't have to. You could have faced up to what you had done. But you didn't. And now Starfire's in trouble." "What how who?" "That letter it sent her over the edge and she disappeared. Something happened and she didn't come back. I was having these dreams and when I woke up I looked in the mirror and I saw Star and then she disappeared and I saw . . .." "Who did you see." But as he said it he already knew the answer. " . . . Slade." Any though he had of leaving left his head as he ran to the end of the train. He could no longer hear Raven in his head so he immediately thought she was gone. No thought of hesitation he jumped off the back of the train.

Cyborg had called Bruce and asked for a favor or for him to pick Robin up and drop him back off to Titan Tower. But when he called back after half an hour to tell them Robin was gone.

"He'll go straight to Slade."

Robin got to Jump City via a farmer on the way passed. He had no clue where Slade would have taken Starfire so he went where his initiative took him. The pier.

The pier was empty. Devoid of people. Probably because of the out of order signs there. But he just had a feeling that they were only there for show and to stop people coming in. He rounded a corner and was suddenly slammed into a wall. "Where have you been" 'Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven?" "Its good to have you back." "Don't you hate me?" "No you're our friend why would we hate you." "I wouldn't be so sure about Star though."

Starfire stood. She had enough of sleeping and enough of this cage and enough of this world. It had hurt to much. "Slade if you wish to kill me please get on with it." "I think I may." She dodged several shots. "You are not fast enough." She saw Slades eyes narrow and took the chance. She let loose a stream of Starbolts at the glass. Enough of them to allow a small part of glass to fall forward. A hole big enough for her to slip through. Slade had disappeared and in his place several robots. She dodged their attacks and fired destroying one of the bots. She cried out in pain as a shot struck her arm. It immediately went limp and began to way her down. She backed up knowing that she could not win this battle. Rounding a corner she felt herself slam into something. "Star" She turned her eyes widening as she noticed Robin. She was knocked out of her daze when something slammed against her and knocked her into the far wall. "Well Robin I have never seen you dressed so casually. Still good to see you wearing the mask." "You had no reason to take her." "She is a titan that's reason enough for me." Robin snarled moved to go forward but Cyborg grabbed his arm. "Not now Robin. We need to get Star home." Robin nodded and looked at Slade as he walked out of the room.

"Starfire . . ." "Leave me alone Robin."

Starfire sat alone on the roof. It had begun to rain but she didn't care. She didn't even notice. "Why would you leave me Robin." "I . . . I thought I had no choice. I didn't want you to get hurt again." "But I was harmed again. Though it was not your fault and it was not your fault the other time. But you left and I thought you did not care." She moved away as he sat down. "I do care Star." She looked at him the rain causing her hair to flop in front of her face. "Then why did you leave?" "I . . .. I don't know." "Robin what is a kiss?" "Umm . . . why?" "Cyborg and Beastboy were watching the moving picture screen and it appeared on screen and they started crying and saying get on with it and they would not answer my question. She had moved closer and Robin had moved back. "Umm have you forgiven me?" she regarded him her head tilted to the side. "Yes I have," she said giving him a hug. "Good." "Can you answer my question?" "Well no" "Do you not know?" "Oh I know it's just hard to explain." "Have you done it before?" "Umm a long time ago." He muttered. "If you have done it can you show me?" His eyes widened and he began to stand. "Oh I'm not sure Star." She had stood and was watching him expectantly. "Should I ask Raven?" "That would probably be better." He turned his head a blush beginning to creep over his cheeks. Star smiled before stepping forward and kissing him on the cheek. Robin turned his head to stare at Star. "You already knew what a kiss was." he accused. "I did not I saw it on the moving pictures." "ohh." "But they did it differently and more often. It was what Raven called a romantic mov-ie." "You were watching this with Raven?" "No she was reading. I did see her glance at it once or twice though." "Who would have thought." "Thought what?" "Nothing." Robin had turned from her to look out upon the water. "Robin?" "Yeah." He turned and instinctly flicked the hair away from her face. She grabbed his hand as he went to pull it away. "Sorry." She stepped in close and looked up at him a smile on her face. "You are wet." Robin laughed. "How is it funny?" she asked stepping out of his reach. "Oh Star I didn't mean it was just the suddenness of it." "Oh." He stepped in closer and she stepped away a cheeky smile on her face. "Can you catch me Robin?" "What?" But she was already off. "Hey Star. That's it." She dodged out of his grasp and ran behind him. She giggled as he spun and grabbed her arm but she easily slipped from his grasp and disappeared in to the darkness. "Star where are you?" He fell forward as someone crashed into his back and sent him tumbling forward. He turned his head to see Starfire standing where he had been laughing. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice him walk up until he grabbed her. She looked down as his arms encircled her waist. Looking up her lips connected with his. Robin waited a moment before pulling away. "That is a kiss." She smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "Can you kiss me again?" he did so without hesitation.


End file.
